


What is this?

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	What is this?

Grissom listen as Greg rattled off the breakdown of the chemical compounds from the substance they found spilled next to the victim. They didn't make sense to him. Why would those ingredients be mixed together? Thinking about it, he realized what it was.

"Nostrum," Grissom muttered more to himself than to Greg.

"What?" Greg asked wondering what Grissom was talking about now.

"Snake oil. Quack medicine," Grissom explained as if they would make sense to Greg.

"Okay, if you say so," Greg said, shrugging. Just when he thought he'd figured out Grissom's 'secret code' his boss went and changed it.

 

*Nostrum – A medicine of secret composition and unproven or dubious effectiveness.


End file.
